Grown Up Christmas List
by TigressLilli
Summary: One shot of a grown up girl writing a Christmas letter to Santa. Song-Fic. I wrote this a LONG time ago (several years)


Santa Claus, or North, as his fellow guardians call him, was currently looking through his mail from all the millions of children that had sent their Christmas lists and wishes to him. He was sorting them out, by country, age, and finally gender when a certain letter caught his eye. It wasn't scribbled in some odd shade of crayon, but it was rather neatly written in cursive. A dying art these days. He gingerly picked up the letter and sat down to read it. He rather quickly found that it wasn't written by a child, but an adult, and they weren't writing for a child, instead they were writing for themselves. This intrigued him, so he continued.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _This may seem a little silly, and maybe even odd. I bet you don't even remember me, I used to sit upon your knee. I'd tell you all sorts of things I wanted, ranging from bikes to elephants. I thank you for not bringing me all those things, lord knows how a Dolphin in a swimming pool would've ended. I think I even once asked for a sleigh ride._

 _I used to leave you all sorts of cookies, Macadamia nut, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, I apologize for the last ones. I used to leave oats on the lawn for your reindeer, that usually stayed hidden till spring when the rabbits and deer came out and were so attracted to our yard._

 _Well, I'm all grown up now, and I guess I still need help sometimes. I had stopped believing in you for a such a long time, at least it feels like a long time. I kept believing in you, and the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman, until I was twelve. That was when my parents put their foot down and said you weren't real. Broke my heart it did. After that, it seems like all the magic was gone from the world, and it turns out, it's kinda boring without it. I may not be a child, but that doesn't mean my heart can't still dream._

 _I may not have been on this earth for long, but I have seen more then my fair share of pain. I've seem lives torn apart, wars started, heartbroken people take their lives because they don't think anyone would miss them after their gone. I've seen love end, people without a friend, and wrong win. As children we truly believe, that the most wondrous sight to see, is something wonderful wrapped beneath our tree. But as we grow up, we realize that packages and bows, just can't heal a hurting soul. I guess this is the innocence of youth, only in blind belief can we ever really find the truth._

 _I was looking through an old photo album, of when I was a kid and things all seemed a lot simpler. Then it all came back to me, the late nights I spent trying to catch you, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. The Sandman does his job well, maybe a little too well._

 _So here it is, my grown up Christmas list, my ultimate life long wish. There's only two things. Number one;_

 _I'd like to have an actual Christmas for once, not people being politically correct and trying not to 'offend' anyone, they offend more people doing that then not. I'm seriously about ready to chuck one of those plastic baby Jesus' at someone who complains about it every year. I want a Christmas where everyone's nice to each other, saying 'merry Christmas' instead of 'happy holidays', theirs a nice light fluffy snow covering the ground, and just that general feeling of magic in the air._

 _The other thing will probably be impossible, but it doesn't hurt to try. I'd like the people to be able to see the cost of life. Have them look at their actions and see how much it affects others. See how much their words and actions can hurt those around them. Have them see with being mean truly does._

 _That my wish list for this Christmas. I hope you get this, and thank you, for the childhood magic of Christmas._

 _Sincerely, Lily Ember O'Lanturn._

North chuckled. He remembered this woman, she'd seen so much but she kept her light shining. He thought he'd seen a new adult believer pop onto the Globe of Belief. He'd call the other guardians to read her letter later, for now, he had to get to work making her Christmas gift, he set the elves to work on sorting the mail.

On Christmas morn Lily awoke to the blaring of her radio alarm, slamming her hand down on the offending technology she slowly sat up and gave a yawn, her two cats pounced on her almost immediately. She giggled and gave both of them a scratch on the heads, and turned over to pull herself out of her warm and comfy bed, when a small box on her nightstand caught her eye, it was a present, she cautiously picked up the box and tugged at the wrapping paper. Pulling it and the ribbon off she found a smaller box inside, the kind that you'd put a necklace, a ring, or a pair of earrings in, along with a note. She picked up the note first and opened it.

 _Dear Lily_

 _I received your letter a few weeks ago. A white Christmas I could defiantly give, with a little help from a certain winter spirit. Unfortunately, I can not change a person or their point of view. That is a given. I can help you with magic in Christmas, all you have to do is believe._

 _I have shown your letter to fellow guardians, Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, Sandy, the Sandman, Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost. They were all moved by your letter, and promised to keep your belief up. Expect sweet dreams, lovely memories, fun snow days, and a few good Easter baskets. As for my gift, well, you always did seem to love snowflakes._

 _Sincerely, Nickolaus St. North, A.k.a Santa Claus._

Lily blinked at the letter and reached in and pulled out the small box and opened it, inside was a snowflake necklace, with matching earrings. I smiled, for I always did love snowflakes. I pull myself out of bed and opened my curtain, the ground of Las Vegas was covered by white and fluffy snow.

Along with several people panicking.


End file.
